A Boy and a Blonde
by thewritershand
Summary: The boundary between friend and lover is blurred one summer night at a park. Involves swimming, stripping, and hand-holding. Seddie one-shot; highly descriptive.


Leaves rustle in a warm summer breeze, while small bushes bend and sweet flowers sway. The songbirds had long past now, replaced by the chirps of crickets and the cries of owls. Beneath the trees, a beaten path weaves by, forever silent as it meanders through the hills and over a grassy plain. By the path's side stand bold blackened posts hoisting orbs of golden light. Together, they illuminate the road for travelers, though few ever need their services.

Tonight though, the lamps are delighted to see a suave stranger pass through their midst. He passes them with an air of mystery, although he himself seems riddled. His hands rest in his pockets; his eyes watch the ground. Before long, they tire of the same sight of the sidewalk and his shoes.

Shifting his attention, the stranger glances around. In the distance, he spies his kind among the darkness atop a grassy knoll. She sits in solitude with her legs folded and blue eyes fixed upon the placid lake. Her blonde curls cascade around her, masking her visage but adding to her allure.

It doesn't take much time before the stranger succumbs to his curiosity.

Ambling up the knoll, the boy finds the blonde still motionless eying the lake. He gently taps her shoulder, but she snaps around in fright. The stranger recoils, but she quickly recovers - she knows who he is. She smiles and notions him to sit beside her if he'd like. With mild hesitation, he accepts her gracious offer, and lies by her side.

Together, they watch the lake in silence. Near the shoreline, fireflies dance, flicker, and flash while beneath them the rippling water reflects the moon's milky light. After some time, the blonde rolls her head to her right and asks her companion a question. He shakes his head and closes his eyes; the regret is palpable in his reply.

Shrugging her shoulders, the blonde briefly looks away from the boy beside her, before peering into his eyes. Clutching his hand, she speaks softly to him while he listens intently. Realizing her grip is exceptionally firm, she loosens her grasp and gradually releases it. Pleasantly surprised, the boy grins and thanks her, but then wastes no time in asking her about her kind gesture. Embarrassed, she sneers and nudges him away, assuring him to not dote on it.

Rolling his eyes, the boy takes the blonde's words in stride and fixates his eyes on the lake once more. Still overcome with curiosity, he questions why she had come here, but he receives no immediate answer. Abruptly, she breaks the calm and offers a brief but beautiful answer. Nodding in agreement, the boy returns to gazing at the world before him. Thoughts race through their heads as they fully embrace each other's presence on a serene summer evening.

Mere minutes pass, but they feel like hours. Finally, the boy finally feels calm, but the blonde feels restless. Pining for excitement, she makes a proposal to her companion – he rejects it. Inquiring again, she cutely pleads, but nonetheless is coldly denied. Undeterred, she rises and flees his presence, scrambling towards the lake in frenzy. Startled, the boy looks upon the sight with great wonder and greater delight.

At the shoreline, the blonde sheds her white tee and wiggles herself out of her pants. Glad to be free from their restrictive fibers, she strips off her remaining clothes and kicks the pile into the grass. Without hesitation, she then plunges into the water all while the boy watches from the hill. He sweats and whispers to himself - he is unsure what to do.

Eventually, he calls out to her – he receives no response. She now prefers the company of the lake, it seems.

Missing her company immediately, the boy scrambles down the bumpy hill and follows her lead. Shedding his shirt, shorts, and shoes, he prepares to enter while the blonde happily ogles his figure. He blushes as removes the last piece of clothing – the blonde cheers from the water as he strolls toward the shoreline. Feeling the sand beneath his toes, he wades in and swims towards his friend.

As he nears her though, she darts away laughing as he sighs in frustration.

Time after time he tries frantically paddling in her direction, trying in vain to catch his slippery friend. Finally, he has a chance to catch her. Inching towards her, he lurches forward fully extending his arms. He makes contact, but she dives, she escapes, and she laughs. Her chuckles are muffled under the water.

Treading water, he waits for a second chance, but the blonde does not return. Searching high and low, he calls her name but it's soon lost to the dark void of night. Biting his lip, he splashes aimlessly in the water and feels an uneasy loneliness claim him when suddenly he hears a large splash behind his back.

In his flash, a hand muzzles his mouth while the other forcefully jams his face underwater.

The water muffles his frantic screams, but with enough wriggling he wrestles himself free from his assailant. Surfacing, he pants frantically while the blonde snickers and runs her fingers through his wet brown hair. Looking down, he smiles, and then splashes her face. Her giggles are silenced; the gesture is returned.

Soon, the two douse each other with cool water, neither willing to end the fun they had stumbled upon together. In time though, their arms grow weary and their legs cramp from kicking. As the two wade to shore, they yawn, and then watch each other in silent admiration.

Breaking the silence, the boy bends over and tosses the blonde his sandy shirt. Grinning, she twirls it in the air and wipes herself dry of lake water. Happily dry, she rolls the shirt into a moist ball and wrings it out before tossing it to the boy to use to dry himself. As he dries, she dresses.

Once fully dressed, the two depart together. Their arms swing freely by their sides, but slowly, they inch towards each other. Then, a pinky brushes a thumb. Soon after, the fingers wrestle and find themselves at rest between each other.

Reaching the outskirts of the park, the sounds of the city returned. Lights flash, cars pass, and life goes on until the morning comes.

With a sleepy yawn, the blonde and the boy check the time simultaneously only to find they don't care. Midnight or midday – it doesn't make a difference. They are simply having the time of their lives.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Comments<em>**: This tale was written on the premise of zero dialogue, which is somewhat unique but perhaps difficult to follow at times. I wrote it as an experimental piece that allows the reader to use their imagination when certain actions described seem vague. By being intentionally vague - it lets the reader imagine what truly happened and lets you immerse yourself in what I've written. I enjoyed writing this little story personally, and I hope those of you out there enjoyed it equally as a reading experience. Your reviews, as always, are appreciated.

Best regards,

thewritershand


End file.
